


luck be a lady

by TopazGotTheJuice



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, wrote this because i lost a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazGotTheJuice/pseuds/TopazGotTheJuice
Summary: "i know this may sound weird seeing as it's almost midnight and we just met but uh... would you like to join me for a really late dinner?""sure, on one condition.""okay...""tell me your name first.""oh. it's cheryl."-coming to las vegas for veronica and archie's wedding, cheryl runs into a stranger but she didn't expect that stranger to give her the best night of her life.-i lost a bet cause i thought jason was the gargoyle king so here's this fic.





	luck be a lady

**Author's Note:**

> eah, i lost a bet cause my dumbass thought jason was the gargoyle king so this one is for you haydee! (@capjadetopaz on twitter)
> 
> this is just 11k words of fluff and smut. no drama. no angst. just happy, loving choni.
> 
> enjoy and catch me on twitter @cheryltoepaz

ah las vegas.

a beautiful city.

the sounds. the sights. the... the everything.

cheryl's heels clacked on the sidewalk as she walked down the strip, the sun starting to set casting a pinkish orange color over the city, and the many lights starting to sparkle around her. her favorite part of the strip was the eiffel tower. of course it didn't compare to seeing the real thing, but she loved the lights none the less.

her three best friends, betty, veronica, and josie, were drunk beside her. of course cheryl paced herself, feeling tipsy, but still sober enough to function normally. but her friends, they tossed back shot after shot after shot. cheryl didn't need to be hammered to have a great time and she still laughed along with whatever ridiculous things her drunk friends said.

the four of them were in vegas for veronica and archie's wedding. the wedding was tomorrow but tonight was the bachelor and bachelorette parties. no doubt archie, and his chums were wasting money in some sleazy strip club drinking cheap beer. but the girls were taking advantage of the city. and yeah they went to some strip clubs too but cheryl couldn't be more bored, seeing they were male strip clubs. they only stayed for a little bit before hopping to the next place and the next place and the next place. even though betty was technically veronica's maid of honor but she was kind of reserved so cheryl and josie took the reins in planning her bachelorette party.

and fun they had.

the last place they went to, although cheryl couldn't care less about the good looking men with defined abs, her stomach ached with laughter when veronica, as well as three other bachelorettes, were called on stage for lap dances. veronica looked shocked as cheryl, josie, even betty pushed her towards the stage.

cheryl was having an amazing time with her friends, and an equally amazing night. she had no idea what was in store for her.

"so where to next?" veronica slurred as she looped her arms with betty and josie, the three of them helping each other walk.

"i think we're done with bars for the night, you don't need to be hungover at your own wedding." cheryl replied with a chuckle as she looped her arm with josie's free side.

"ugh fine mom, but it's only like 11 i'm not done having fun." veronica whined.

"it's vegas there's plenty fun to do without getting drunk." betty said looking around like a lost kid as veronica pulled her forward.

"like look over there, street performers." josie said pointing across the street at the crowd circling around a small band.

"oh let's go see the street performers!" veronica bounced up and down excitedly like a kid hopped up on candy.

the four of them walked the short distance to the end of the block and waiting by the cross walk for the light to change. once it was red they crossed the street and made their way to the growing crowd.

they wove through the standing bodies to try and get a good space to see. somehow they forced their way to the front of the crowd, getting dirty looks from people they bumped out of the way, but they didn't care, majority of them were drunk. just as they got to the front the street performers were finishing up a song.

cheryl couldn't help but drop her jaw as she gazed at the performers. there were three of them. a tan muscular guy holding an acoustic guitar, another guy with shaggy black hair sitting on what looked like a wooden box that he used to drum. but, the one singing, she was gorgeous. cheryl's eyes traveled up her body. her skin was caramel, and looked so smooth. her voice sounded angelic. she was so beautiful. her hair was pink, a little unconventional in cheryl's opinion, but somehow she made it work. her body looked amazing. cheryl couldn't help but look at her, all of her, stopping for a short period to admire her belly button ring, her breasts, her lips and the cute little beauty mark above it. she is the most beautiful woman cheryl's has ever seen.

"hey cher, you might wanna pick you jaw up, you're starting to drool." veronica said noticing her basically eye fucking the woman, because of course veronica notices  _everything._

"shut up." was all cheryl could respond, because she wasn't wrong, her mouth did fall open the moment she laid eyes on her. and a shudder went up her spine as the song came to an end and she started speaking.

"thank you, now we're gonna take it back, sing a vegas classic. you all know this one."

 _fuck,_ her voice was so low and raspy, and cheryl couldn't help but dig her teeth into the corner of her bottom lip.

the guitarist started strumming his keys, and the other man started beating on the wooden box. the singer swayed as she scanned the crowd. her eyes landed on cheryl as she sang the first line.

" _luck be a lady tonight."_

cheryl's heart was pounding in her chest as the singer sang the first verse of the classic song everyone knew, however it was a slower, acoustic, r&b version of the song, but a classic none the less. the singer didn't take her eyes off cheryl for the entire first verse, which was only about 30 seconds, but to cheryl it felt like an eternity. the singer shot her a wink before her eyes left hers and it took everything in cheryl for her knees not to buckle.

that made her more excited than every strip club they have been to tonight. cheryl didn't take her eyes off of her during the entire song, she couldn't if she wanted to. her beauty was like a magnet, but cheryl didn't mind at all.

cheryl didn't even realize the song was over until she heard clapping. she blinked her eyes rapidly, coming back to earth as she joined in on the applause.

"thank you all so much. unfortunately that's our last song but we will be back tomorrow night." the singer said and cheryl almost poked her lip out. she wanted to hear more, wanted to see more.

"and uh, donations are much appreciated." the shaggy haired man said, standing up from his wooden drum, he was way taller than cheryl was expecting.

"i'm gonna leave a donation." cheryl said to her friends.

"go girl get some." veronica slurred. cheryl just rolled her eyes before waking away from her three best friends.

cheryl squared her shoulders back and smoothed down her leather skirt as she approached the singer who was thanking some middle aged woman. cheryl dug in her cross body purse to retrieve some money as she waited for the woman to walk away. once she was gone cheryl took a deep breath and stepped in front of the singer.

"hi, you- you all were great." cheryl cursed herself for the nervousness in her voice. needless to say it's been awhile.

"thank you so much." the woman said. now that cheryl was closer to her she noticed her eyes, beautiful and brown, just a shade lighter than hers. and her voice...

_God, her voice is so sexy._

"and your voice is really beautiful."

"aw thank you, i try."

"um, this is for you and your band." cheryl said handing the girl a hundred dollar bill, and her eyes went wide as she took it out of her hand.

"oh wow, this- this is really  _really_  generous. are you sure?"

"i'm sure. you were really  _really_  great."

cheryl said and the two of them just stared at each other with soft smiles on their faces. it was like cheryl was in a trance. if she didn't know any better she could've swore the other woman was looking at her with a mix of curiosity and wonder. and she could've  _swore_  she saw the other woman's eyes drop to her lips for a second.

cheryl was about to open her mouth to say something when she was called by josie.

"hey cher! we uh... we have a situation here."

cheryl reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the singer and towards her friends. she sighed in annoyance when she noticed veronica vomiting in a trash can.

_dammit, you light weight._

"i have to go." cheryl said in a disappointing tone.

"yeah- uh... thanks again."

cheryl curled her lips up into a soft smile and nodded once before backing away. she kept her eyes on the singer, her lips twitching higher before turning around and walking towards her drunk friend.

the singer watched as she walked away, sighing and looking at her somewhat longingly.

"yo tiny, who was the girl?" the taller man said as he walked up to her.

"i don't know sweet pea, i didn't even get her name."

"damn that sucks, she was hot."

"nah, she was gorgeous."

-

"dammit ronnie, this is why i told you to pace yourself." cheryl lectured as she and betty dragged her into she and betty's shared room for the night, holding her arms tightly around her shoulders as josie unlocked the door.

"i'm fine." veronica mumbled inaudibly as her head drooped.

"yeah, you're totally fine." cheryl said sarcastically as she and betty laid her on the bed. josie placed a glass of water on the bedside table while betty worked to unbuckle her heels and removed them.

"here drink up, you do not need to be hungover tomorrow."

"don't tell archie." veronica whined as cheryl sat her up.

"we won't. just drink your water and sleep it off." cheryl said holding the glass up to her lips.

veronica took a few gulps of water before falling back on the bed, and betty tucked her in.

"guess the nights over." josie sighed slumping her shoulders.

"it's not even midnight yet. i told her to pace herself she knows she's a lightweight." cheryl rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

"guess we better call it a night we gotta be up kinda early tomorrow." betty said and josie and cheryl nodded in agreement before disappearing into their separate rooms, saying goodnight in the hallway.

when cheryl got to her room she changed into some more comfortable clothes, of course name brand silk pajamas. she laid down on top of her bed, head sinking into the hotel pillows.

she released a huff. that singer was running through her mind. her caramel skin, her velvety voice, her captivating eyes. fuck veronica for going passed her limit and getting sick, cheryl didn't even get her name.

she reached over a grabbed her phone clicking the button on the side to bring it to life. she groaned when she looked at the time. it was only 11:30 and she wasn't tired at all. suddenly her stomach grumbled.

instead of ordering room service she decided she wanted to get out of her room, not quite ready to call it a night yet.

she got redressed, this time more in comfortable clothing than what she was wearing this evening, opting for a pair of black jeans, a short sleeved, tight red shirt with a black collar that rode up a little bit, and short black chunky heeled boots. she grabbed her phone, purse and room key and headed down to the first floor.

when she stepped off the elevator and was about to make her way to hotels restaurant, she did a double take when she noticed a figure standing at the front desk. she definitely didn't forget those caramel legs and that long pink hair.

_what the fuck? is this fate or some shit?_

she hesitated before walking towards her and before she could reach her the woman turned around and stopped in her tracks. cheryl's heart fluttered when she saw those eyes again.

"hey, you're that singer from earlier."

"hey, yeah, and you're the one who watched me sing, the one with the very generous tip."

"what- what are you doing here?"

"me and my friends are staying here."

"wow what are the odds?"

_luck must really be a lady tonight._

"how's your friend?" the woman asked. cheryl was surprised she remembered. then again it was only 30 minutes ago.

"she's fine. she's sleeping it off. she partied a bit too hard tonight."

"let me guess, bachelorette party? i noticed the tiara she was wearing."

"yeah, she's getting married tomorrow."

"wow, well tell her i said congrats."

"i will... um... i know this may sound weird seeing as it's almost midnight and we just met but uh... would you like to join me for a really late dinner?"

cheryl's heart beat in her chest when the singer smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. cheryl can't believe she just asked a stranger to dinner. she has never just went for it like that before, especially with someone she just met, but it's as if her mind and her mouth just lost connection and she was asking before she even realized she was asking.

"sure, on one condition."

"okay..." cheryl said nervously.

"tell me your name first."

"oh. it's cheryl."

"toni." she responded sticking her hand out. cheryl accepted it and as soon as she touched her soft hand she had to stifle a gasp.

_electric._

they shook their hands up and down a couple times before they just held each other's hands between them as they stared at each other. cheryl didn't know what was happening but she felt nervous, a good nervous, a good excited nervous like when you first start to date someone new.

a few more seconds passed and she realized they were still holding hands. she sucked in a breath and retracted her hand as she looked down at her feet and curled a piece of hair behind her ear.

"so, shall we go?" cheryl asked.

"yes, but not to that hotel restaurant. i know somewhere much better."

"lead the way."

cheryl followed toni out of the hotel and in the direction of wherever toni was leading them. she thought she must've been crazy to trust a complete stranger but for some reason she did.

they were quiet as they walked but every now and then they would steal glances at each other, and after a while they looked at each other at the same time and giggled.

"so where are we going?" cheryl asked, finally breaking the silence.

"this club just up the block, it's nice. they have good music and good food. trust me you'll like it."

"putting my trust in a complete stranger. what could go wrong?" cheryl said in a light tone.

"when in vegas right?" toni said and she shot cheryl a wink that caused a red hue to grow on her cheeks.

they walked up to a building and toni held the door opened for cheryl and followed in right behind her. the music was loud and it was packed full of people, most of who were on the dance floor.

cheryl's breath hitched when she felt toni grab her hand and lead her towards the back of the club, where it was a little more quiet, and to a circled booth. they entered the booth on opposite sides and slid in until they met in the middle, not that close but not so far apart either.

"so, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" toni asked.

"24, and you?"

"just turned 25 about a week ago."

"oh, well happy belated."

"thank you.

"hi, what can i get you both to drink?" a waiter said as he approached the table.

"i'll have a vodka tonic." toni answered.

"and i'll take a tequila sunrise. and can we also get a food menu."

"of course" and the waiter disappeared only to return not even 10 seconds later with a menu, which cheryl immediately started to scan. the waiter only brought one so toni scooted even closer to look at the menu. so close that their arms were touching and suddenly cheryl couldn't focus on the menu anymore.

"i think i'm gonna get the wings." toni suddenly spoke up and their close proximity in addition to her raspy voice sent a shiver down cheryl's spine. cheryl can't believe a complete stranger is making her feel this way. she doesn't even know anything about her.

yet.

"yeah i think i'll get the potato skins." cheryl says as she closes the menu and toni scoots away a little, and cheryl couldn't help but miss the feeling of her arm against hers.

"so, what brings you to vegas?" cheryl said turning her body a bit to face toni. toni did the same and turns her body towards cheryl and lifts her leg to rest on the seat

"well my father manages the hotel we were singing in front of, so every other a weekend my band and i drive down and he lets us perform, we have a permit and everything, it's super legit."

"what's your band called?"

"okay, don't make fun of it, but we're called the serpents."

"why the serpents?"

"we were 14 when we started the band, and we were just trying to be edgy or whatever. we won our high schools talent show 3 consecutive years with that name so we just never changed it."

"so you and those boys have been friends for a long time then?"

"yeah. sweet pea and fangs, my boys since middle school-"

"wait, sweet pea and fangs? those are names?" cheryl said with a laugh.

"it's just their nicknames but they'd kill me if i told anyone their real names."

"mhm."

just then the waiter came back with their drinks and also took their food orders before walking away.

"so what about you? how long have you and those girls been friends?" toni said after taking a sip of her drink through a tiny black straw.

"well me and the blonde, her name is betty, are cousins so i've known her all my life, and we met josie, the curly haired one, when we were in middle school and she's actually my best friend. and the black haired one, veronica, the one you saw throwing up, we all met her sophomore year of high school. she was the new girl and instantly fit right in, caught the eye of the all american football star and now here we are 9 years later at their wedding."

"nice. so tell me about you. very few people give us $100 donations so that has me curious as to what you do for a living."

"i'm a lawyer."

"are you serious? i never would've guessed that."

"why, pray tell not?"

"you don't look like a lawyer, i don't know, don't lawyers always wear like blazers and stuff."

"well yeah when i'm in the office. but i know how to let loose."

"i uh..." toni started as she scooted a little closer to cheryl and rested her arm on top of the booth. "i hope i'm not being to forward but i think you are really beautiful."

cheryl breathed out a chuckle as blush rose up on her cheeks. "you aren't."

"okay good," toni released a breath of relief. "i've been wanting to tell you since i first saw you in the crowd, but i didn't know if you were taken or you know into... other  _people_ , and didn't want to overstep any boundaries, it's really hard to know, you know?"

"oh i know. and don't worry, i'm not taken, and i'm gay."

"great great, and if you're wondering i'm single as well and bi."

"cool." cheryl said with a smirk as her eyes scanned toni's face. "and for the record i think you are really beautiful too."

"thank you."

and again, they just stared each other, locked in on each other's eyes. cheryl definitely didn't miss toni's eyes dropping down to her lips. it's so easy, she's right there, all she has to do is lean in-

"aright i have your wings and your potato skins." the waiters voice is what broke them apart as he set their food down on the table in front of them. they both let out somewhat awkward laughs as they turned forward and dug into their food.

as they ate they asked each other some simple ' _get to know me'_ questions, such as, favorite food, favorite color, favorite thing to do, favorite movie, favorite kind of music. things like that.

when the they were finished eating the waiter came back and asked if they were ready for the bill.

"it's on me." toni said as she lifted her card up between her pointer and middle finger.

"i don't mind paying for my own meal." cheryl said with a somewhat shocked expression.

"i know you don't, just let me repay you for the generous tip you left me and my band."

cheryl just smiled softly and nodded and toni handed her card to the waiter.

"and while you're at it bring us two shots of... do you prefer light or dark?" she asked turning to face toni.

"definitely dark."

"two shots of fireball please."

the waiter nodded as he took the card and walked away.

"thank you so much."

"it's no problem." toni responded and once again they just stared at each other.

cheryl was definitely going to kiss her tonight. there was no way she was going to end the night without getting a kiss from this beautiful stranger, of course if toni wants to that is, but the amount of times she has stared at cheryl's lips she has a strong feeling that toni feels the same.

which unbeknownst to her, she does.

this is the most spontaneous thing cheryl has ever done. she has never taken such a strong liking to a complete stranger before. but she has tonight. this vibe between them already is ever present, and they would be fools not to take advantage of it.

the waiter came back with a receipt and two shot glasses filled to the brim with the dark liquor. after toni signed the receipt and gave it to the waiter she rose her glass in the air and cheryl did the same.

"what shall we toast to?" cheryl asked.

"to... a night of adventure."

"to a night of adventure." cheryl echoed and they clinked their glasses together before throwing the strong cinnamon flavored whisky back. the dark drink burned the back of her throat a little but she didn't show it on her face, and toni seemed surprised by how easy she threw that shot back.

"you seem surprised." cheryl stated and toni blinked her eyes before shaking her head.

"just didn't expect you to take that like a pro, you are a lawyer after all." toni said in a joking tone.

"i wasn't always, and this isn't my first rodeo."

toni looked at her with a look of wonder.

"i have a feeling you're gonna be full of surprises huh?"

"maybe if you're lucky you'll find out." cheryl said in a flirty tone, tilting her head to the side with a smirk

"well, luck be a lady right?"

they just smiled a each other for a few moments before toni turned to look at the gyrating bodies filling the dance floor.

"you wanna dance?" toni asked turning back to face cheryl.

"i would love to."

they slid out of the booth and toni reached for her hand. cheryl, with a smile, placed her hand in toni's and the shorter woman intertwined their fingers and led them towards the dance floor. the music got louder and louder the closer they got to the crowd. the dj was shouting into the mic, getting the crowed hyped as he played remastered versions of today's hits.

toni led them towards the middle of the dance floor and turned to face cheryl as they started dancing to the upbeat music. it took a few seconds for cheryl to start to feel the music but once she was in it she was in it. she swayed her hips and ran her fingers through her hair and she and toni danced close to each other.

toni stepped a little closer and cautiously reached her hands out. she placed her hands lightly on her waist and when cheryl stepped closer to her and threw her hands over her shoulders toni held onto her tighter.

letting the rhythm take control, toni gripped her waist and pulled cheryl closer until the front of their bodies were pressed together. they looked at each other as if they were the only two people in the club, as if they had known each other all their lives, as they danced up against each other.

 _wild thoughts_ by dj khaled started playing and toni's lips curled into a smirk. she lowered her hands to cheryl's hips and back away before turning cheryl around and pulling her back into her front. cheryl gasped as how quickly and smoothly toni did that.

they started dancing and grinding against each other. toni rested her hands on cheryl's pelvic bone and cheryl laid her hands on top of toni's and loosely intertwined their fingers as she grinded her ass rhythmically into toni's front.

toni leaned her head forward, her chin hovering just above her shoulder. she took a bold move and placed a kiss to cheryl's cheek. her heart skipped a beat, thinking she took it too far when cheryl suddenly turned her face towards her. but she relaxed when cheryl leaned her head back and rested the side of her head against her forehead.

cheryl squeezed toni's fingers tighter and brought her hands closer to each other, the tips of her fingers intertwining and resting on her lower stomach.

cheryl couldn't help it but this was turning her on. the feeling of toni grinding into her rear, the feeling of her breath on her neck, the slight buzz from the alcohol. she wanted to kiss her. she wanted to kiss her so bad.

"toni." she whispered after turning her head slightly towards her, not even thinking toni could hear her over the music but was surprised when she heard-

"yeah."

cheryl brought her movements to a stop and turned her body slightly. she looked at toni, her eyes darkened and cheryl knew she was looking at her the same. she dropped her eyes to toni's lips, and back up to her eyes, and back down to her lips, and back up to her eyes. and before she knew it they were both leaning in.

_oh shit._

_oh_ **_shit._ **

_it's happening._

_stay calm._

they got closer and closer the anticipation building and building until finally, their lips just brushed against each other's.

**_electric._ **

they pulled back to look at each again, as if asking each other for consent before leaning back in. this time they parted their lips before connecting again, cheryl closing over her bottom lip, toni closing over her top. they pulled back just a hair, their lips still touching as they slid across each other's and they closed again, this time toni closing over her bottom lip, and cheryl closing over her top.

they deepened this kiss a little, their mouths opening just a little wider into the kiss. toni kept one hand on her hip, the one turned outward, while her other hand traveled upward and rested on her abdomen.

never tearing their lips apart, cheryl turned her body to fully face toni and slid her arms around toni's shoulders while toni settled her hands on cheryl's lower back.

they deepened the kiss even more. toni slid her tongue across her bottom lip, and cheryl opened her mouth a little wider into the kiss, allowing toni to slide it into her mouth.

this was so hot. cheryl never expected this to happen when the trip was planned. being the only single one out of her friends, she just expected to be the 7th wheel. she never thought she would be making out with someone she just met an hour ago in the middle of a club.

but hey, when in vegas right?

the tips of their tongues pressed together before their lips pressed together, over and over and over again. cheryl doesn't even know how much time has passed. they just keep kissing as it grows deeper and deeper. and no one around them seems to care.

cheryl tangled her fingers in toni's hair and toni lowers her hands to rest on cheryl's backside. she squeezed her rear and cheryl grunted into her mouth before finally pulling away and resting her forehead against toni's. they just stayed like that for a moment before cheryl broke the silence.

"that was hot."

"agreed." toni replied before pulling back to look at her properly. "you wanna go somewhere more quiet, i would very much like to get to know you more."

"sure." cheryl said with a nod and toni grabbed her hand and led her out of the club to the much quieter street.

they walked down the strip for a bit until they reached the bellagio fountains right across from the eiffel tower. they stood against the railing and watched the water show, admiring the different colors reflected into the water. without looking, toni reached over and slowly slid her fingers over the palm of cheryl's hand. cheryl spread her fingers as toni slowly slid her hand down until their fingers were intertwined and they closed their hands, holding them loosely between each other as they just watched the water.

"so?" toni said breaking the silence after a couple minutes and they both turned to look at each other, their free arms resting on the railing.

"tell me something i don't know about you. something deep. i mean, it doesn't have to be like  _deep_  deep, but just something of substance."

"okay let me think," toni just stared straight at her as cheryl looked up at the sky to search her memory for something.

"okay... i kissed my first girl when i was in 8th grade, and that was the defining moment for myself."

"wow, who was she?"

"this girl named heather. she was one of my best friends, but then she and her family moved to ohio. we stayed in touch for a bit but didn't really talk much in high school, then we fell out of touch all together."

"oh, well at least she helped you discover who you really are."

"yeah," cheryl just nodded with a smile. "okay now you. tell me something."

"okay, i guess i'll stay on topic. i was 11, 6th grade. me and sweet pea were in the music room waiting for fangs and i had asked him if he thought boys were cute. and he said no and asked me why. and i said i think everyone is cute, boys and girls, and i guess that was the beginning, but back then i didn't even know what bisexuality was, i just thought everyone was cute. but as i got older and learned what it was i knew i was attracted to both boys and girls so yeah. but, i'm more into girls anyways."

"heh yeah, girls are great. that's too bad your still attracted to men."

"ha ha very funny." toni said a mix between sarcastic and jokingly and cheryl joined in on the laughter.

"so." toni said.

"so." cheryl echoed.

"what is your dream vegas  _thing_  that you haven't done yet."

"well if i'm being completely honest, i really wanted to go to a strip club. well, my friends and i went to a few but they're all straight."

"ah, so you want to go to a female strip club."

" _yes_. i was so bored in the three that we went to, except for when veronica got a lap dance but i couldn't care less about oily overly muscular men."

"so, let's go to one."

"what?"

"we're in vegas, and it's only," toni took her phone out of her pocket to check to the time before putting it back. "12:20. the night is still young. so what do you say? you in?"

cheryl didn't even have to think twice about it. this was a night of adventure after all. she smiled as she nodded.

"i'm in."

"great. but, can we make a quick stop at my hotel room first?"

"oh, sure."

-

cheryl entered the familiar lobby of the hotel she was also residing in. they entered the elevator but instead of going to the 10th floor they went to the 12th. cheryl followed closely behind toni until they came to a stop in front of her door. when the door was opened they walked in and she wasn't at all expecting to walk into what she walked into.

the two other men from toni's band, sweet pea and fangs, not sure of who's who, were sitting on the couch in the living room yelling at each other as they played some basketball video game that cheryl wasn't sure the title of.

"hey, can you guys pause that for a second?"

they huffed and paused the game but their eyebrows rose when they looked up and saw cheryl standing in front of the front door.

"sweet pea, fangs, this is cheryl. cheryl, these are my best friends and band mates, sweet pea and fangs." toni introduced, pointing to the respective body when saying their name.

"oh, you're that redhead tiny was staring at after our set-"

" _sweets."_ toni warned.

"what? you were. anyways, it's really nice to meet you cheryl." sweet pea said with a genuine smile.

"it's nice to meet you too." cheryl smiled back.

"so that's where you ran off too. we were getting worried." fangs said.

"worried? is that why you didn't call and see where i was?" toni said crossing her arms over her chest.

"i-" fangs opened and closed his mouth, rendered speechless.

"right." toni chuckled out with a shake of her head. she took a step closer to cheryl and placed her hand on her lower back and leaned closer to her.

"i'm just gonna get some cash then we can go."

cheryl just nodded, a blush creeping up on her cheeks, and stood there awkwardly as toni disappeared into one of the attached bedrooms.

"hey we don't bite, come sit." fangs said patting the couch and cheryl took a seat next to him.

"just so you know tiny thinks you're gorgeous, she was so hurt when you left so quickly and she thought she'd never see you again." fangs said.

"really?" cheryl asked, her eyebrow arched up.

"oh yeah. she said, you're the most gorgeous woman she's ever seen and it sucks that she was never gonna see you again." sweet pea added.

"so how did you meet up?" fangs asked.

"i'm actually staying here, and i saw her in the lobby."

"wow, must be fate." fangs said and cheryl just nodded in agreement.

luck. fate. all of that. it had to be.

just then toni emerged from her room and smiled when she made eye contact with cheryl.

"you ready?"

cheryl nodded as she rose from the couch.

"where you going?" sweet pea asked.

"none of your business. don't wait up."

and with that the two left the hotel room and made their way back down the hall towards the elevators.

"so... tiny?" cheryl asked.

"oh my God. it's a nickname they gave me when we were younger, i keep telling them to stop calling me that. we aren't kids anymore."

"i think it's cute."

this time is was toni who blushed, and she smiled sweetly as she curled a piece of her hair behind her ear.

if cheryl thinks tiny is cute, then tiny is cute.

-

this strip club was much nicer than the other ones they went to. of course it was filled with more men than women, but the dancers looked way nicer. plus it smelled better. there was an aroma of whiskey in the air but it mostly smelled like perfume, which was way better in comparison to cheap cologne and body oil.

the dancers were way more enjoyable to look at. the dancers worked the poles with so much elegance and athleticism. it was way more enjoyable to watch all the ways they could bend than watching men hump the floor to cheesy pop music.

each time a dancer was finished they would walked up to the front of the stage, and instead of throwing racks like most of the men here, cheryl motioned for them to come closer and she politely handed them each a hundred dollar bill, specifically saving all of her money for the last few months just to do this, and finally she can. she didn't waste a dime on any of the male dancers.

the next dancer that had finished walked up to the stage, and once again cheryl motioned for her to come closer. but, instead of handing her the money the dancer kneeled down and turned to side, and cheryl slipped the bill in her g-string with a smile on her face, toni doing the same.

"so?" toni asked looking over at her and smiling at her excitement.

"way better than male strip clubs." cheryl said leaning back in her chair with a content smile.

"that i can agree with."

"my friends have no idea what they are missing."

"perks of having guy best friends."

"lucky, i should've just went with grooms... but then again i wouldn't have met you, so, it all worked out."

toni just smiled at her and breathed out a chuckle.

"so, question." toni said leaning over in her seat towards cheryl.

"ask away." cheryl said turning to face toni.

"so far who do you think was the hottest?"

"hmm... honestly?"

"honestly."

" _honestly_... you."

toni blinked a few times in shock before her lips curled into a smile.

"please, all those women, you're just trying to flatter me." toni said as she turned towards the stage as the next dancer came out.

"hey," cheryl placed her hand on toni's arm and she turned back to look at her.

"i mean it. you are the most gorgeous woman i've ever seen."

toni kept her eyes locked on cheryl's searching for any insincerity. she found absolutely none.

"i really think you are too."

"i know." cheryl winked with a smile, and while the next dancer performed cheryl only had eyes for toni.

-

after spending a very enjoyable hour in the strip club, the two found themselves walking down the strip again. they were silent but it was a comfortable silence, glancing at each other and giggling when they caught each other's eyes. toni nudged cheryl's arm and cheryl nudged back before their fingers found themselves intertwined between them.

this felt like something straight out of a teen rom-com.

they walked until they reached paris hotel. they sat on the ledge of a fountain near the arc de triomphe, the eiffel tower and hot air balloon in view.

"i've always wanted to go to paris, this is the closest i've ever been." toni said, breaking their comfortable silence. she looped their pinkies together in between them, resting in the ledge.

"paris is beautiful, it's probably my favorite place i've been."

"where all have you been?"

"other than paris, i've been to london, bora bora, madrid, barcelona, and rome."

"wow, that's amazing. the farthest out of the country i've ever been is mexico."

"i really love to travel."

"i would love to one day. hopefully if my band makes it big we can world tour."

"maybe one day you will." cheryl leaned over to nudge her arm and toni looked down at her feet with a chuckle, before looking back up at cheryl. for probably the hundredth time tonight she just stared at her. she could stare at her forever and never get bored. cheryl's beauty was like no other.

"you know there's another vegas tradition we haven't done yet." toni said, dropping her eyes to her lips.

"and what is that?" cheryl asked taking a deep breath.

"get married."

"wh-what?" cheryl stuttered out in shock. the seriousness in toni's voice made cheryl's heart skip a beat and she looked at her wide eyes.

"i'm kidding." toni said bursting out into laughter. "you should've seen your face!"

"yeah real funny." cheryl said sarcastically.

"no but what i really meant is gambling."

"well, where is the nearest casino?" cheryl said starting to stand from the ledge and toni put her hand on her thigh to stop her, a gesture that made her breath hitch.

"i have a better idea." toni dug into her purse and cheryl furrowed her brows in confusion when she pulled out a quarter.

"flip for your fate. if it lands on tails we end the night. but, if it lands on heads then i get to kiss you again."

"what if i just wanna kiss you anyway?"

"then you shouldn't be scared to take the bet."

"okay."

toni smirked and the flicked the quarter in the air with her thumb. cheryl watched intently as the coin flipped in the air before landing on her palm. and before cheryl got a chance to see what is was toni flipped it over on top of her free hand, still covering it with her palm.

toni looked up at her and cheryl flicked her eyes down to her hands and back up to her eyes in anticipation. toni moved her hand covering the quarter and they looked down at the coin at the same time before looking back up at each other with matching smirks.

"luck be a lady." toni said dropping her eyes to cheryl's lips.

"luck be a lady." cheryl echoed.

toni threw the quarter in the fountain and scooted closer to cheryl until their knees were touching. toni, with the back of her hand, moved cheryl's hair behind her shoulder and wrapped her hand around the back of her neck. toni kept her eyes locked on her lips as they leaned in. before their lips touched toni looked back up into cheryl's eyes. both of their lips twitched up into a smiled before they closed their eyes and leaned in the rest of the way and closed the distance.

their lips pressed together lightly and lingered for a couple seconds. they pulled away and toni adjusted herself, turning to the side and raising her leg to rest on the ledge, her shin pressed to cheryl's thigh and leaned in again.

their lips moved together languidly at first, gradually getting deeper with every press and pull of their lips. toni wrapped both of her hands around cheryl's neck and cheryl rested her hands on toni's thighs. toni flicked her tongue over cheryl's top lip and tilted her head to the side for a more intimate kiss, slipping her tongue past her lips.

cheryl hummed into the kiss and squeezed her thighs as her tongue rolled around toni's. toni pushed her face closer to cheryl's to deepen the kiss even more. cheryl dug her fingers into toni's thighs trying to bring her even closer, wanting nothing more than to feel her body against hers, but the way they were sitting it was impossible.

toni sucked on cheryl's bottom lip before digging her teeth in it and tugging back. she released it and trailed her lips down her jaw to her neck. toni kept one hand on cheryl's neck while the other hand trailed down her side and gripped her waist trying to pull her closer. but it wasn't close enough.

toni kissed on her neck and cheryl tilted her head back to give toni more access, which she took full advantage of. she placed open mouthed kisses up and down the column of her neck before sucking on her pulse point. cheryl gripped toni's shirt between her fingers with a moan.

cheryl's body has never been this of fire before, and the fact that she just met toni hours ago made it even more exciting. cheryl has never done something like this before. never even thought about doing something like this before. never even thought she'd be the kind of person to do something like this. but her she is and all she knows is that she wants toni. she wants all of her. tonight.

"toni?"

"hmm?" she hummed into her neck.

"do you wanna come back to my room?"

toni halted her lips and slowly backed away to look at cheryl.

"are you sure?" toni asked, not missing the way cheryl's eyes have darkened with lust.

"i'm sure. i want you. that is, if you want me too."

"oh i definitely want you."

"great." cheryl smirked and stood off the ledge, grabbing toni's hand and bring her up too. toni tried to keep her composure as they walked in the direction of their hotel, but on the inside her stomach was turning flips.

_luck be a_ **_mother fucking lady._ **

-

cheryl's hotel door was opened and the two walked through, lips already connected in a deep kiss. cheryl fingers were tangled in pink locks while toni's hands traveled up and down her back. 

when the door slammed shut the first thing they got rid of was their purses, throwing them off their bodies to God knows where. the next thing to go was their shirts. toni pulled cheryl's shirt over her body, before cheryl did the same for toni and as soon as the clothing was discarded to the floor their lips reconnected in a heated kiss.

toni walked cheryl back further into the room as her hands explored the now bare skin of her back. when the back of cheryl's legs hit the bed toni lowered her hand to grip her thighs and lifted her in the air. cheryl barely had any time to wrap her legs around her waist before her back was slammed against the bed, head sinking into the pillows. she pushed them off the bed and wrapped her arms around toni's back as she attacked her neck. toni ravaged her neck, kissing, sucking and biting up and down the column of her neck before traveling down to the base of her neck and up the other side.

toni slid her hands under cheryl's back and found the clasp to her bra.

"is this okay?" toni whispered in her ear.

"yes."

toni unhooked her bra and leaned back to slide it off and threw it behind her over her shoulder. toni took a second to admire her breasts before leaning down and circled a nipple with her tongue.

 _God,_ cheryl's never felt so alive. her best friends were probably fast asleep on either side of her room, and here she was about to get fucked by a woman she just met. paris might have some competition for her favorite place that she's visited.

toni wrapped her mouth around the perked bud and sucked on her sensitive nipple. cheryl arched her back and pushed her head down causing her to take more of her in her mouth. toni wasn't gentle either, which is fine because cheryl doesn't need gentle right now. the suction sounds coming from toni's mouth we're driving her crazy.

" _fuck."_

toni pulled back with a pop and attacked her other one. she released her breast and traveled her lips up her chest and neck and back to her lips. she slid her tongue in her mouth and their mouths opened wide into the kiss as they moaned into each other.

while kissing, cheryl trailed her hands down toni's back until she found her bra clasp. she didn't even have to ask when she felt toni nodding against her lips and she unhooked it and toni sat up to help her remove it and it was tossed over the bed.

cheryl lifted her head to take toni's nipple into her mouth and she sucked and nibbled on it with as much force as toni just did. she placed her hands on toni's sides over her rib cage and leaned her head back against the mattress, bringing toni with her as she sucked more of her into her mouth.

" _shit."_ toni presses her hand on the bed above cheryl's head and gripped the sheets between her fingers.

cheryl pushed toni away and attached her mouth onto her other breast, and reveled in the moans and curse words falling from toni's lips.

once she released it toni moved back down and attacked her lips, pushing her tongue past her lips and basically devoured her mouth.

toni's hands traveled down cheryl's stomach until she reached the button of her jeans. toni sat up on knees and undid her button, cheryl working hers as the same time. toni pulled her jeans down her legs, basically ripping them off. and they worked together to pull toni's off and threw them across the room, all of their clothing now scattered around the room.

toni leaned back down, settling between cheryl's legs, and kissed her way down cheryl's stomach, nipping at the skin above her ribs as she traveled down to her destination.

when she reached her panty line she looked back up at cheryl asking one more time for consent.

"are you sure? we can stop right now if you want." toni whispered

"i'm sure. i want you." cheryl said with a nod and without another word, toni curled her fingers into the lace fabric and slid them down her legs before settling her face at her awaiting core.

in no mood to tease anymore, toni threw her legs over her shoulders and dove right in, dragging her tongue up through her folds and circling it around the roof of her mouth to savor the flavor before circling it around her clit.

the second toni's tongue made contact with her, cheryl's back arched up with a moan.

toni ate her out at is if was her job, as if her life depended on it. she pressed her tongue harder against her and drew figure 8s around her clit before flicking over it rapidly like a... well... serpent.

toni wrapped her lips around cheryl's clit and sucked harshly that made cheryl release a high pitch, broken moan. cheryl bucked her hips up and toni gripped her hips and pushed them back down on the bed.

toni could feel her legs twitching over her shoulders and her moans become more frequent and desperate. she unwrapped her lips from her clit and just circled her tongue around it slowly before she could climb to her peak.

toni brought a finger up and circled her entrance before sliding it in. pumping languidly a few times in rhythm with her tongue before adding a second. gradually she sped up her thrusts before wrapping her lips back around her clit and sucking hard.

toni curled her fingers and pressed into cheryl's spot, finding it expertly and cheryl release a filthy moan and she bucked her hips up, toni slamming them back down with her free hand.

toni sped up even more and pressed into her spot on every pull of her fingers and sucked more harshly on her clit, opening her mouth wider to take more of her in her mouth.

cheryl tangled her fingers through toni's hair and tugged on her roots, as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. she was moaning uncontrollably, not even caring how loud she was being.

"toni... i'm close" she breathed out in a high pitch tone.

but toni already knew she was close. she could feel her walls squeezing her fingers.

"cum for me." toni demanded

and cheryl did. hard. her back arched high off the bed as hips thrashed up into toni's mouth. she pulled her hair as her other hand pulled on the bedsheets beneath her. she came with toni's name falling from her lips.

the feeling of cheryl's walls pulsating around her fingers had toni moaning into her core, which sent vibrations into cheryl prolonging her orgasm.

toni slowed down to help cheryl ride out her high, but as she started to come down toni sped her thrusts back up and sucked harder on her clit.

"toni  _fuck!"_

toni sucked on her and thrusted into her until her walls were pulsating and she was coming again. her eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth was parted but no sound came out. her second orgasm in a row was just a hard as the first

toni slowed down but thrusted into her hard, making sure she completely finished.

cheryl came down with huff as her body fell back down against the bed. her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she breathed heavily.

toni pressed a single kiss to her center as she slowly slid her fingers out of cheryl. she sat up on her hands and knees and stuck her fingers in her mouth, cleaning off cheryl's delicious arousal.

toni crawled up cheryl's body and leaned her full weight down on top of her and attached her lips again. cheryl moaned into her mouth and wrapped her arms around her back and slid her hands up to grip the back of her shoulders.

a minute into their heated make out, cheryl flipped them over and adjusted them so she was laying between toni's legs. she pulled away from their kiss with a loud smack and sat back and curled her fingers into toni's panties.

"are  _you_  sure?"cheryl asked.

"i'm more than sure. i want you."

cheryl smirked as she basically ripped them off her legs. she flung them like a slingshot to the corner of the room, causing toni to giggle before she leaned back down on top of her and captured her lips. she slid her tongue in toni's mouth and swirled it around her tongue. toni moaned into her mouth and slid her hands down cheryl's back, over her rear and squeezed the plump flesh greedily.

cheryl pulled back and trailed her lips to toni's neck. she sucked and nipped on her soft warm skin, spending extra time on the area just below her ear when she heard her breath hitch.

cheryl trailed her hand down the front of toni's body until she reached her wet core. she swiped her finger up through her folds and doing it again with two fingers, before rubbing slow but firm circles into her clit.

toni dug her fingers into cheryl's rear with a throaty moan and that spurred cheryl on and she sped up her fingers, and every moan toni released the faster she sped up her fingers until she literally couldn't.

" _oh... cheryl!"_

cheryl focused solely on stimulating her clit, rubbing her fingers back and fourth roughly and as fast as they could go. toni's head was thrown back, eyes rolling back in her head as she panted out her moans, panting ' _huh huh huh_ ' repeatedly as her eyebrows furrowed.

toni moved her hand up to cheryl's back and dug her fingernails into her skin as she was quickly approaching her climax. she raised her head up and hid it in the crook of her neck with a cry as the feeling was almost too much.

"cheryl... i'm-  _shit."_

"let go."

toni bucked her hips up as she came, falling hard over the edge. she gripped cheryl back for dear life as she released a string of curse words.

cheryl slowed her fingers to a stop when toni came down and pressed a single bruising kiss to her lips before trailing them down her body. she paused for a moment to work her breasts again before moving on. she placed tender kisses down the plane of her stomach before settling her head in between her legs.

cheryl licked a stripe through her folds, and another, and another this time dragging it out, taking a moment to appreciate her taste before diving in. she rolled her tongue over her clit then drew circles around it, then moving it up and down over it, then repeating the cycle.

toni was a mess. she sat up on her elbows before falling back down on her back. she gripped the bedsheets before tangling her fingers in cheryl's hair, searching for an anchor. cheryl's tongue was fucking magic and toni didn't know what to do with herself.

and just when she thought it couldn't get any better-

cheryl brought a finger up to entrance, circling it a few times before sliding inside of her. she pumped a few times before adding a second finger.

she pumped her fingers in a strong steady pace as she continued her tongues cycle on her clit. and toni was loud. cheryl was almost afraid she would wake up her best friends, seeing as her room was in the middle of theirs, but honestly she couldn't care less. the sounds coming from her lips was music to her ears.

" _God,_ cheryl  _fuck!_  i'm so close."

but just like toni, cheryl already knew. she could feel it. she wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked hard as she curled her fingers and pressed into toni's spot and that's what sent her over the edge.

" _fuck!"_ toni released a long filthy moan as she tugged at cheryl's roots and bucked her hips up onto her mouth and fingers.

cheryl continued moving in and out of her and sucking on her clit, gradually slowing down until toni came down. she pressed one final kiss to her sensitive core and slowly removed her fingers and immediately put them in her mouth to lick off her arousal.

she kissed her way back up toni's body and pressed one, two, three pecks to her lips before rolling over on her back next to her. their heavy breathing filling the room, a light sheen of sweat covering both of their bodies.

"whew... that was... the best sex i've ever had." cheryl breathed out, running her fingers through her hair.

"agreed... that was hot."

they took a few moments and just laid there, staring at the ceiling, basking in their post orgasmic bliss as their breathing regulated. after a while cheryl turned on her side to look at toni and toni mirrored her position.

"will you stay tonight?" cheryl asked, finally breaking the comfortable silence.

"after that orgasm you gave me, i don't think i could get up if i wanted to."

cheryl chuckled and laid her hand on toni's cheek as she leaned in. toni laid her hand on the small of cheryl's back and pulled her closer and they kissed languidly. their lips moved together lazily for a minute until cheryl pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"toni?"

"yeah?"

"can i ask you something?"

"you can ask me anything."

cheryl rubbed her hand up and down toni's arm and she licked her lips and took a deep breath.

"would you like to be my date to veronica's wedding tomorrow. i know- i know it's last minute and i know we just met and you can say no if you want but i just thought mmm-" toni cut her off with a kiss.

"cheryl, i would love to."

"cool." cheryl bit her lip before leaning in for one more soft kiss. they pulled away slowly before she rolled over on her back and brought toni with her. they tangled their legs together as toni snuggled into her chest. she threw her arm across cheryl's waist and cheryl trailed her fingers up and down toni's back. toni pressed a kiss to her collar bone and cheryl reciprocated with a kiss to her hairline.

"goodnight cheryl."

"goodnight toni."

-

they next morning they two of them were woken up by cheryl's alarm at 9 am. it wasn't that early of a time to wake up but seeing as they didn't go to sleep until almost 4 am it was pretty hard to get up. after an 8 min snooze the alarm went off again. toni groaned and snuggled her face deeper into cheryl's neck as she reached over to grab her phone and turn it off.

cheryl squeezed toni with a groan and toni peppered a few peck to neck before leaning her head back and cheryl leaned forward to place a soft chaste kiss to her lips.

"morning." cheryl smiled sweetly.

"mmm morning." toni wrapped her hand around her neck and they leaned in to kiss lazily, only to be cut short by cheryl.

"i have to get ready."

"ugh okay." toni leaned in for one more quick peck before getting out of bed.

cheryl wrapped a robe around her body as she helped toni locate all of her clothing. when she was dressed cheryl walked her to the door.

toni turned around before opening it and they wrapped their arms around each other's lower backs and leaned in for a lingering kiss and one peck before pulling away.

"i'll see you in a few hours." toni whispered.

"i cant wait."

cheryl opened the door and toni held onto cheryl's hand as she backed up into the hallway. giving her one final smile before letting go of her hand and walking down the hall towards the elevators. cheryl stood in the door way as she watched her walk away with a soft eyes and a soft smile. she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone clearing their throat and turned to see josie standing in the hallway holding a bucket of ice.

"dammit josie, you scared the shit out of me." cheryl said clutching her heart.

"was that the singer from last night?" josie said pointing in her direction.

"yes, it was."

"mmhmm." josie said with a smirk before disappearing into her room. cheryl just knew she was gonna bring it up when they were all getting ready together.

-

"not to be a snitch, but i saw a women leaving cheryl's room this morning." josie said when they were all getting ready in one of the hotels conference rooms.

"what?" betty and veronica said in unison.

"who?" veronica asked with a smirk on her face.

"remember those street performers from last night?" josie said without giving cheryl a chance to answer for herself.

"oh my God, the girl with the pink hair?" betty asked.

"what? how?" veronica asked.

"well after you got sick last night, i was wide awake and hungry. so i went down to the lobby to go to the hotel restaurant and i saw her in the lobby. she and her band are staying here. and i asked her to join me for dinner and then we ended up spending the whole night together. and may i say it was the best night of my life. i know we literally met less than 12 hours ago but the connection we have is undeniable. ugh, she's just so amazing, i never in my life thought i could fall for someone so easy and so fast."

"well i'm glad you had a great night. and she really must be special i can tell by the way your eyes just lit up when you were talking about her." veronica said with a smile on her face.

"oh and i may have invited her to the wedding as my date if that's okay."

"of course it's okay. you know we have to meet her."

"oh yeah no doubt we gotta make sure she's right for our girl." josie added.

"girls please, this might be just a one day thing. we're leaving tomorrow and i don't even know where she lives."

"well obviously you've taken quite the liking to her. don't put an expiration date on it. you never know what could happen." veronica said.

"yeah. i guess your right."

-

the ceremony was beautiful. at least toni assumed it was beautiful, for she didn't really pay attention to the ceremony as her eyes were on cheryl the entire time.

when she walked down the aisle, escorted by one of the groomsmen, she shot her a wink and toni winked back.

toni thought she looked so beautiful in her long navy blue dress, her hair pinned to the side thrown over her shoulders in perfect waves. throughout the ceremony the two stole glances at each other, and cheryl didn't even hide the smile on her face every time she looked at toni.

toni was completely smitten with cheryl. she never expected to fall for someone so fast like she has with cheryl. that's the kind of thing she thought only happened in movies. but here she was, falling for a girl she met just last night.

toni didn't know what was gonna happen after today, but she hoped this wasn't going to be the last time she saw cheryl.

-

toni rubbed her fingers up and down the back of cheryl's neck, staring up into the softest eyes and cheryl arms were resting on the small of her back as they swayed to the music, surrounded by other guests dancing around them.

"you look really beautiful by the way." cheryl said softly.

toni was wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress with a pink floral pattern, and black strappy heels.

"thank you, so do you."

"i hope my friends didn't hassle you too much."

"no they were fine. it was really nice to meet them. and josie is so funny, i see why she's your best friend."

"you should hear her sing."

"oh really?"

"yeah, she's an amazing singer. almost as good as you of course." cheryl said with flirty eyes.

"maybe one day i will."

and there it is. the hope for the future. the future they don't even know what will be when they leave this city. toni could tell cheryl was thinking that when she looked down, and she could feel the vibe coming off of her.

"so uh..." toni started and cheryl lifted her eyes back up to hers. "where are you headed once your vacation is over?"

"back home to good ol' los angeles."

"wait... you're fucking kidding." toni said more as a statement than a question. cheryl couldn't really read her tone.

"nope that's where i've lived since i graduated from high school, josie too."

"wow that's uh... that un-fucking-believable."

"why?"

"cheryl..." toni said as she started to laugh lightly and cheryl just furrowed her brows at her.

"i live in san diego."

cheryl's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"you're joking."

"nope."

cheryl smiled a shook her head in disbelief and amazement. she leaned forward and captured toni's lips in a tender kiss, their lips moved against each other's for a few moments, not even caring about people around them.

"i hoped this wouldn't be the last time i saw you." toni said when they pulled away.

"luck be a lady right?"

"luck be a lady."


End file.
